


Borrowed Pencils and Blushing Teens

by antisocialslytherinpenguin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, I can't even, M/M, Set in modern day, cuz i know nothing about the 80s, like honestly, lumax 5ever, pure mileven fluff, so much mileven, steve/dustin brotp, ted wheeler the useless couch potato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialslytherinpenguin/pseuds/antisocialslytherinpenguin
Summary: Mike only meant to borrow a pencil from El Hopper, not to fall in love with her.





	Borrowed Pencils and Blushing Teens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first Stranger Things fanfic, I hope you guys like it! Y'know, if anyone actually reads this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Hopper asks Mike for a pencil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first ST fanfic! Please comment, and sorry about the goof up last time.

Mike sighed up at the worn down building. **Hawkins High** was printed in block letters across the bricks. Pushing open the rusted metal doors with a grimace on his face, he was instantly bombarded with cigarette smoke and the smell of papers and pencils. He shuffled through the hallways filled with loud, hormonal teens, and teachers who only show up to get paid, before coming to a stop at his locker, where a group of kids stood, arguing.

"I'm sorry, the demogorgon would totally beat Ares in a fight!" Dustin argued.

"Puh-lease! Ares is literally the god of war. I sincerely doubt that he would lose," Max fired back.

"Hello!" Mike interrupted. "Hello, my friends, and the red headed pest that constantly hangs around for no reason." Max rolled her eyes, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh, shut up, Wheeler."

"Creative." Mike snorted. "Also, though I hate to agree with this flaming mosquito, Ares would beat the demogorgon in a fight."

"See! Even Wheeler agrees with me." Dustin glared at Max.

"Mike also thinks that Cecelia Marcus is ugly. Impossible! No one that blonde can be considered 'horrific', as he put it."

"Her legs were actually orange. She looks like a yellow haired oompa loompa," Lucas deadpanned.

"Why am I always alone on these subjects?!" Dustin exclaimed dramatically.

"Because you're always wrong," Will pointed out, joining the group of friends. "What is he wrong about, again?" He was attacked with hugs and hellos.

"Hey, Will, how was your summer?" Dustin asked.

"Dustin, you were with me almost the entire time. I guess it was nice, Jonathan came back, of course, he spent a lot of time with Nancy."

"I'm aware," Mike said, "my room is right next to hers." He shuddered. "Tell you're brother that he's loud.  _Very_ loud." Max laughed, and shook her head at him, making a  _tsk_ -ing sound.

"Man up, Wheeler. Just because you can't get a girl in your bedroom doesn't mean you gotta be sour." 

"Alright, alright! Shut up, I've heard enough!" Will exclaimed, hands clamped over his ears. 

"Anyhoo," Dustin said, interrupting the awkward silence. "How was everyone's summer?"

"As Will said, you were with us the entire time, doofus." Dustin rolled his eyes. 

"I apologize, but you spent the break sucking face with Lucas. So do indeed tell me, how is tongue-fucking Lucas?" Max put on a mock thinking face.

"Well, let's see, he's very gropy, his hands go  _everywhere_ \--" 

"Enough! Can you people stop torturing me?" Will yelled, and Max grinned victoriously. 

"All right, we must stop discussing any innapropriate topics here, to obey our Willy Will's wishes." Max gestured towards said boy, sending the group into laughter.

"Seriously though, guys. Class starts soon. Let's go."

The small group dispersed, and Mike headed to his first period. Sliding into an empty desk at the back of the classroom, he grabbeed his supplies for the day, and watched students file into the classroom. He heard a popping noise, and felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face-to-face with a girl.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had short, brown curls that fell into her face, with the most beautiful chocolate, doe eyes with a bit of smudged black eyeshadow. A perfect button nose, completely clear skin, and pink lips, lightly glossed. She was wearing a plaid shirt with overalls and jeans, with a cold look on her gorgeous face as she chewed a stick of gum. Mint, as Mike identified.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?"


End file.
